Alien Nackle
are an alien race that came to Earth with the intentions of killing Ultraman Jack, but were thwarted by Jack's counterattack. Since then, at least two others have attacked Earth, one dispatched by Yapool and the other by Dark Lugiel. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman TV series]] One of the more sadistic aliens in the universe, Alien Nackle came to Earth to conquer it while disguised as an old man to hide from MAT's whereabouts. Determined to know every weakness about Ultraman Jack, Nackle studied the ultra in battle to reveal what could be exploited as a weakness. This was done by reviving the monsters, Seagoras and Bemstar to do battle against the Ultra. Ultraman Jack was more than a match for the two monsters combined and eventually they were both destroyed, but Alien Nackle had all the info he needed on the ultra. Unleashing his bodyguard monster Black King as a decoy to distract MAT, Alien Nackle stole one of MAT's vehicles to get important information about Ultraman Jack's human host, Hideki Go. Discovered that Goh had a love for his girlfriend, Aki. Nackle kidnapped Aki her inside the swiped car and the alien's henchmen held Aki out of the moving car, literally dragging her across the pavement, fatally wounding her. During the confrontation, One of Goh's friends, Ken Sakata, was in the area and tried to stop the car, but was run over and killed. Once Goh heard the news and arrived at the hospital, he only had enough time to see her die in front of his eyes. With Jack now emotionally broken, Nackle unleashed Black King again in an all-out assult on Earth. Go transformed into Ultraman Jack to fight the monster, but Ultraman Jack's attacks proved useless against Black King as the info Nackle gathered on Jack's earlier battle enhanced Black King, making him able to overpower Jack entirely. Finally Alien Nackle appeared in his true form and joined Black King in mercilessly brutalizing Jack until the ultra's strength was spent completely. Nackle called two spacecrafts to lift Jack using two chains attached to his arms and Jack was airlifted into space, prepared to be executed on Nackle's home planet. Alien Nackle then appeared before MAT, revealing his true self, and his intentions, as well as revealing a new weapon, a mind-controlling Satellite Dish. With MAT now under Nackle's hypnotic control, Nackle's conquest for Earth seemed complete with Yuriko hiding from her mind controlled team. Miraculously as Jack was preparing for his execution, Ultraman and Ultraseven appeared, destroying the spacecrafts that held him, and reviving Jack's power. Jack gave a salute to his comrades before taking off back to Earth. However, upon returning, Go was seized by MAT comrades, who'd all been placed under Nackle's Mind-Control, & was captured blind folded. Yuriko arrived to save Goh, & they beat them unconscious, seeing a needle in their ear which was linked to satellite. Goh quickly made his way to Black King and Alien Nackle for one final fight. Go became Ultraman Jack again, but Nackle and Black King were still be too strong for him to beat. During the fight, Jack managed to destroy the mind-control Dish, freeing MAT from Nackle's control. Recieving support from his fellow MAT members, Jack fought back with much strength. Jack managed to kill Black King by decapitating him, leaving Nackle all alone. Jack then grabbed Alien Nackle, tossed him up into the air, and slammed him down onto his head, severing the alien's spine. At death's door, Nackle then warned Jack that one of his weapons was still remaining and would destroy Japan and he laughed before dissolving away. Trivia *Alien Nackle was originally going to revive Gudon to analyze Ultraman Jack's kick attack, but was removed for unknown reasons. *Although not physically seen, The Original Alien Nackle was one of the monsters & aliens who were part of the back of Beryudora's Support 2. Andro Melos Alien Nackle appeared again in the series of Andro Melos, Along with Ace Killer, Gora, Alien Magma, Black King, King Joe and Mecha Baltan. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultraman Brothers A Second Alien Nackle appeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. In this film, a different Alien Nackle has made an alliance with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Zarab, and Alien Guts in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. Once The Ultra Brothers appeared to save Mebius from Guts's attack, Nackle appeared to assist the alien and the two aliens and the Ultra Brothers got into and long brawl. During the battle, The Brothers managed to released Mebius from his prison, but they were trapped themselves by an ambush from Guts and Nackle. With Mebius too weak to fight, Guts and Nackle used their ship to drain the Ultras of their energy and break the seal of U-Killersaurus. During the process, Mebius regained his strength and battled both aliens by himself with little trouble, destroying Guts and saving the other Ultra Brothers. However they were too late and U-Killersaurus and Yapool were released. Alien Nackle began to revel in his victory, but was coldly murdered by U-Killersaurus with a single blast. To Yapool, Nackle and the others were just pawns. Trivia *In this film, Nackle is given a redesign that differs from his original appearence. His eyes are small andsomewhat unimportant, in place/favor of one single "eye" in the middle of his face. His skin is more ridged and blue in texture. The Red Spots that cover his body are also not as protruded as they were in his original appearence. *In the film, Nackle possesses extra abilities such as firing purple energy balls from his hands, as well as creating a red crucifixion beam with his hands. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Another Alien Nackle appeared in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey as a reionyx. In this series, Alien Nackle controlled the monster Galberos and was first seen killing an Alien Zelan and his Arstron in battle. Alien Nackle then located Rei and used Galberos to create hypnotic illusions of Zetton to fight Rei and his Gomora. Whenever it seemed Zetton was destroyed by them, he kept "reviving," Alien Nackle used the illusions to slowly ware out Rei and Gomora. Once Reimon and Gomora were too worn to fight, Alien Nackle sent Galbaros himself to finish the battle. Suddenly, Reimon entered into Burst Mode for the first time, transforming Gomora into Reionic Burst Gomora. Galbaros was no match for Gomora’s new power and was vaporized by Gomora. Reimon turned his attention to Alien Nackle, ordering Gomora to kill him with the Super Oscillatory Ray, murdering the alien in a blind rage. Trivia *The Alien Nackle suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Nackle's appearance in the film. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Nackle reappears in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order with Babalou first, followed by Magma, Nackle, with a kick to the neck and then landing with a boom, and Dada. Trivia *Although in the movie, Alien Nackle Generation II was one of the monsters not part of Beryudora. *This Alien Nackle is most likely the one one the Rei murdered in Never Ending Odyssey. Ultraman Ginga In Episode 7, Nackle, along with many other kaiju and seijin, were cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Another Alien Nackle, by the name of was a combatant in the Dark Spark War, and was transformed into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Alien Nackle is later freed by Lugiel to be his new agent after the defeat of Alien Icarus. After Dark Galberos is defeated, the evil and effiminate alien appeared before principal Shirai and teases her about what she just witnessed, claiming that the master of the dark forces was atually someone in the school. (In fact it was Kyoko Shirai herself). Later in the episode he possessed Misuzu to Dark Live into Super Grand King together. Apparently Ginga and Hikaru saved her from Nackle's control and eventually the school area from dimensional trap and defeated him by using Ginga Sunshine. It is likely that Nackle returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Gray's appearance is based on an albino baboon. *This costume was remodeled from the "Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers" suit. Part of that suit's face (mask) had gone bad with age had to be replaced. The new mask was made by professional modeler Hiraki Amerika. **As a result, this Nackle's design features a return to his classic appearance. *Gray is never called by name in show, and is only credited as "Alien Nackle" in the opening. *Gray originally possessed two feathered fans but he only seen using one as he gave the other one to Alien Magma. New Ultraman Retsuden Alien Nackle Gray appeared as one of the hosts of this spinoff series while teaming up with his predecessors, Alien Valky and Alien Icarus. In episode 53 (two weeks before the Ultraman Ginga S's first episode), Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray were floating in space while commenting on their master's defeat. Alien Icarus showed up and brought them to his self-created pocket dimension where he revealed them to future characters in Ultraman Ginga S as well as the new villains Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Alien Guts Bolst and Chiburoids all by his retro television. With the episode coming to an end, they found a black hole and race themselves inside to return to Ginga's universe to watch the battle. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Nackle Gray reappered in episode 16 of Ultraman Ginga S along with Alien Valky and Alien Icarus. They teamed up with Alien Zetton Berume and the remaining Chiburoids, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, UPG, and the Victorians from stopping Dark Lugiel's plan. She faced off against Queen Kisara before being obliterated by her powers along with a couple of Chiburoids. Data - Generation II= Alien Nackle (Mebius ver) Stats *Height: 2 ~ 43 m, 52 m (Mebius) *Weight: 250 kg ~ 20,000 t, 37,000 t (Mebius) *Origin: Planet Nackle Powers and Weapons Ultraman Mebius & and the Ultra Brothers *Dark Energy Ball: Alien Nackle can fire powerful, purple energy blasts from his hands. This can also be charged up for a truly devastating blast. **Combined Assault: Alien Nackle can combine his dark powers with Alien Guts's to create a powerful energy ball. It had enough power to render Mebius helpless. *Crucify Beam: Alien Nackle can trap/seal his enemies onto a crystal crucifix just like Alien Guts can. The only difference is that his beam is red. *Size Change: Alien Nackle can change his size from human to giant. Ultra Galaxy *Battle Nizer: Alien Nackle has a Battle Nizer like Reimon's. One of the monsters he can summon is Galberos. *Size Change: Alien Nackle can change his size from human to giant. Alien Nackle Dark Energy Ball.png|Dark Energy Ball Alien Nackle Combined Assault.png|Combined Assault Alien Nackle Crucify Beam.png|Crucify Beam Nackle_neo.png|Battle Nizer - Gray (Generation III)= Alien Nackle Gray Stats *Height: 14 cm (Spark Doll), 2 m ~ 43 m *Weight: 150 g (Spark Doll), 250 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Psychic Control: Alien Nackle can control others by causing them excrutiating pain in their neck. Used to stop Tomoya from taking the Ginga Spark. *Purple Lighting Shock: Alien Nackle can launch a purple lighting bolt against his opponents to stop them. Used against Kenta who also tried to take the Ginga Spark. *Dark Dummy Spark: Gray possessed a Dark Dummy Spark. **Dark Dummy Spark Bestow: Received by Dark Lugiel, Alien Nackle Gray can give any individual a Dark Dummy Spark by corrupting their inner darkness in heart. **Darklive: Alien Nackle Gray can Darklive himself with Misuzu to become Super Grand King. *Size Change: Though only demonstrated in his stats and never shown on series, Alien Nackle Gray can change his size from human to giant. Alien Nackle Psychic Control.png|Psychic Control Alien Nackle Purple Lighting Shock.png|Purple Lighting Shock Alien Nackle Dark Dummy Spark.png|Dark Dummy Spark - Jara= A member of Jailbreak Hunters, Jara is specialized in thieving like his comrades. Powers and Weapons *Jailbreak: Alien Nackle and his friends can hack into any system and used it to take away other player team's points. }} Other media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Two Alien Nackles appears in this video game as part of a monster hunter team. Alien Nackle Jara An Alien Nackle by the name is a member of the Jailbreak Hunters, a group of illegitimate hunter team composed by escaped prisoners whom earned points by hacking into the game's system and remove it from the rival team. His nickname is . SUPER-EARTHGOMORA Hunting He and his comrades had stole the Rush Hunters' points while they were fighting Super Earth Gomora. As the Rush Hunters about to battle the thiefs, Alien Mefilas Sickle appeared and trapped the criminal in cards, while giving the Rush Hunters back their points. Trivia *Voice actor: Yōhei Tadano *Jara's name is a pun of the word jail. Ultra Frontier Knuckle Hipporito Dethre.png Gallery Videos Pictures Alien_NackleI.png NACKLE.jpg Alien Nackle III.png Alien Nackle I.png Alien Nackle II.png Black-King-Nackle-Jack.jpg ultra_nackle_blackking.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Alien Nackle & Black King Blog import 4d31c5d5e6592.jpg De7ecfb4425d38d4814177f9bfbb8d2b.jpg Alien Nackle and Black King.png|Alien Nackle & Black King ultraman10.jpg|ultraman vs Nackle Nackle-Spaceship.jpg|Alien Nackle's Spaceship Alien Nackle (Mebius and The Ultra Brothers).png Alien Guts and Alien Nackle.png Zarab-Guts-Nackle-Temperor.jpg|Alien Nackle with Temperor,Guts and Zarab Guts and Nackle vs. Mebius.png|Alien Guts and Alien Nackle vs. Ultraman Mebius Ultrman_Mbs_Aln_Nckl.png|The Reionyx Alien Nackle in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: NEO 61f7pegFHjL._SL1500_.jpg|Alien Nackle Spark Doll Alien Nackle Grey.png Alien-Nackle.png Alien-Nackle II.png Nackle-0.png Alien-Magma-Nackle.jpg|Alien Nackle and Alien Magma Aliens-Ginga.jpg|Alien Nackle, Alien Valky, Alien Icarus and Alien Zetton in Ginga S Alien_Nackle_Legends_pic.png Alien Nackle movie I.png Alien Nackle movie II.png Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Yapool's agents